


The Thunder and the Lightning

by SailorLestrade



Series: Requests [63]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Cuddles, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Storm - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 00:45:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3309401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your son is scared of storms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Thunder and the Lightning

You were fast asleep, your head resting on your husband’s chest when the first roar of thunder shook the house. It barely woke you and Tom just pulled you closer. There was a bright flash of lightning outside and you just snuggled. That’s when the quietest of taps came at the bedroom door.

“M-mommy?” A tiny voice said. “Daddy?” The thunder roared again and a whimper could be heard on the other side of the door. “Mommy. Daddy.” You opened your eyes and shook Tom awake.

“Honey, did you hear something?” You asked, yawning. The thunder roared again and the heavy rain started to fall.

“Just the storm.” Tom said. “Go back to sleep.”

“Mommy. Daddy. Please.” A voice said. You had to smile.

“That’s not part of the storm.” You got up and opened your bedroom door as Tom woke up and made sure he was wearing pants. Your son was standing outside the door, dragging his blanket with him and holding a stuffed shark. “Hi Joey.”

“Mommy I scared. Can I sweep in here?” You smiled and picked him up. Tom had turned on his bedside light.

“Hey little man.” Tom said. “Are you okay?”

“I scared. Storm scary.” Joey said. You set him down in the middle of the bed. He latched on to Tom and hugged him. Tom smiled and kissed to top of Joey’s head. Lightning flashed and the thunder roared. Joey whimpered and clung to Tom as you got into bed.

“Well, mommy and I will keep you safe from the storm.” Tom said.

“That’s right Joey. And so will Jaws.” You said, putting the shark back into Joey’s arms. Joey held it close and you pulled the blankets over all of you. Joey snuggled into your arms and Tom sang to him until he fell asleep and wasn’t woken up again by the storm. You smiled at Tom and he smiled back.

“I love you.” You whispered.

“I love you more.” He whispered back. He clicked off his bedside light, leaned over Joey to kiss you, then the both of you settled into your bed and drifted off to sleep with your son right between you.

**Author's Note:**

> Too much fluff?


End file.
